callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
RGD-33
The RGD-33 Grenade was a Russian anti-personnel grenade used during World War II, and is the main grenade used by the Red Army throughout the Call of Duty series. It was created in 1933 and was a replacement for the Model 1914 anti-personnel grenade. Call of Duty Singleplayer This weapon is the Soviet grenade of choice. It is uncommon, and is exactly the same as the other grenades. When first pulled out, the player's character will slide in the fuse and twist it. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the Soviet team. In Call of Duty and its expansion pack United Offensive, all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack dealing 50 damage with an animation similar to a pistol whip. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon one spawns with. Those equipped with a Scoped Mosin-Nagant receive one grenade; those with the PPSh-41 receive two; and those with the Mosin-Nagant receive three. Importantly, in Call of Duty players cannot be shellshocked by grenades. In United Offensive, the damage and max number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shellshocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. rusgren_1.png rusgrenthrown_1.png RGD 33.jpg Call of Duty: Finest Hour The RGD-33 appears in Call of Duty Finest Hour, as the main grenade in the Soviet campaign. It is the same with the Call of Duty, but is found more commonly, such as near starting positions and by killed NPCs, thus making the Stielhandgranate much more popular to use. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The Soviet grenade of choice. It is rather uncommon, even in Soviet campaign levels. It is statistically equivalent to other grenades. Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the Soviet team. It is exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one RGD-33 Grenade is issued to those equipped with the PPSh-41, M1897 Trenchgun, or PPS-42, two for those with the SVT-40, and three for those with the Scoped Mosin-Nagant or Mosin-Nagant. rusgrenthrow.png rusgren_2.png Call of Duty: World at War It appears in the Russian Campaign as the Russian grenade of choice. It is rare to get more than the starting amount, but it functions exactly the same as the other grenades. When the Player runs out, they will automatically switch to German grenades. It doesn't appear in Multiplayer or Nazi Zombies. It´s never found in boxes,and doesn´t fall out from friendlies so they are quite rare. rgd33_5.png rgd33thrown_5.png Call of Duty: Black Ops The RGD-33 returns in Black Ops, only in the level "Project Nova". In the beginning of "Project Nova" you start off with four RGD-33 grenades. It's graphics is identical to the Call of Duty: World at War version because the RGD-33 grenade is probably just recycled from Call of Duty: World at War . RGD-33 Grenade Black Ops.jpg es:Granada de palo RGD-33 Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Explosives